


Arena of Desperate Battles: Reprisal

by Commando131



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Interactive Fiction, Nude Peeing, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Yuri, serious nude swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commando131/pseuds/Commando131
Summary: Minty Chip fights to become the champion of this combat arena where everyone seems to be peeing everywhere. Eager to prove herself as a warrior while living a sexual fantasy, she climbs the ladder fighting all sorts of opponents and uncovering the mysteries of the Arena of Desperate Battles.This is a revival from a story that I had previously.





	1. Chapter 1

The Arena of Desperate Battles… a strange, mysterious place where people were brought forth from various worlds in order to test their fighting prowess against one another. At the forefront of this odd dimension is the young warrior, Minty Chip. Wanting to prove herself in her own eyes, she takes this otherworldly challenge with the desire of becoming the very best warrior. The one catch is… the combatants are naked and must fight their rapidly-filling bladders as well, and the first fighter to pee or get knocked out, loses.

Minty is more than just a green-haired, eccentric warrior, however. The Arena calls her to many of greatest fantasies. With a high libido and a fetish for pee, Minty very much enjoys seeing so many people pee or even emptying her own bladder upon places she isn’t supposed to. But her primary goal is to become Arena champion by defeating all other opponents.

The Arena contained several notable contenders.

Aimee. 

Sammy.

Emma.

Rayna.

Leila.

Erika.

Natsumi.

Scarlette. 

Isabel.

Nikki.

It had been an… interesting adventure, to say the least. Arriving to the arena completely naked with nothing more than her sword, her pistol, and some minor magical skills. Her first opponent was Aimee Valentine. A pop-star with very little fighting skills, but wanted to try her best anyway. She wasn’t much of a challenge.

The next opponent: a young girl named Sammy. She possessed a magical staff with formidable powers that should also wield as a spear, though ultimately she succumbed to her bodily functions and lost the match.

Next was Emma O’Neill. A nursing student from her world, which caused her healing abilities to manifest magically in this strange place. She was the first to bring a gun to the fight, though Minty still managed to defeat her handily.

Then came Rayna. Though low ranked, she was a highly potent magic user. Trouble was, her ability to hold it was almost as bad as Aimee, and when she used a powerful spell, it almost always resulted in Rayna peeing.

Not everything had been a battle, however. Minty had managed to make friends with a few people, or at least not be enemies. After deliberately peeing on herself, Aimee decided that Minty might not be an entirely bad person and began to form a friendship. Minty encountered Natsumi later one, who seemed to have a rivalry with Isabel. She even asked Minty to record a video of Isabel having an accident, something Minty managed to accomplish without getting on Isabel’s bad side. Eventually she fought Sammy, who remained particularly bitter towards Minty after losing, though after an eventual rematch, they started to bridge the gap. Minty also became friends with the sisters, Emma and Leila, as well as their young ward, Rayna. Having watched Rayna for a while as the sisters went off to have a drink, Minty and Rayna developed a rather close bond, going so far as to teach Rayna how to masturbate. As time went on, Minty found herself developing an affection for her first opponent, Aimee Valentine. After having spent a lot of time together, having fun peeing on thing throughout the Arena and in spite of Aimee’s proclaimed heterosexuality, she and Minty made love for the first time.

However, not everything had been fun and games. Catching the attention of arena champion and vampire, Nikki Redfield, Minty experienced what it was like to fall under the spell of a vampire’s mystic compulsion. With it, Nikki sought to degrade Minty and have her way with the poor girl. Minty also ran into the new fighter, Scarlette, who came to this place chasing a demon. Assisting the strange girl, they fought the lecherous demon to a draw, though not before being lewdly violated. From this encounter, however, Minty managed to make contract with one of the demon’s servants: a tiny imp named “Belle”. The terms of the contract: Belle would faithfully serve Minty as her familiar, unable to take any hostile action against her unless Minty severed the pact herself.

And finally, Minty met with the Arena’s proclaimed ‘manager’ for the first time, who explained that Nikki became the first champion of the Arena and began to twist the Arena beyond its initial purpose, turning it into a place where many lewd things happened. The explanation made sense and the manager was not in any way shady or trying to manipulate Minty into helping him regain control of the Arena somehow. He seemed totally trustworthy. But it gave Minty more reason to defeat Nikki and claim the title of champion.

And so, our heroine rests in her bed, Aimee tucked within her arms, wondering what to do or where to go next. The next opponent in the line-up was Leila. Though there were other avenues to pursue. Other things about the Arena to discover. More places to pee. The most important thing that Minty discovered about herself in this place was that she liked peeing. It turned her on. Furthermore, there didn’t seem to really be any limitations on where or when she could pee in the Arena. Most people seemed to just pee wherever, even though bathrooms were present.

Well, even that wasn’t completely true. Most everyone tried to use the bathroom when it was available. It was only Minty that seemed to avoid it. The important thing was that there was no real penalty for peeing wherever she wanted… so far, at least.

It was then that Aimee began to stir within her arms. Minty gave her a soft kiss on the back of the neck.

“Hey there.” she whispered. “Hope you slept well.”

Aimee slowly rose, with Minty sitting up with her. She put her arms around Aimee’s shoulders, though the blonde girl gently shrugged them off. Minty gave her a perplexed look.

“You okay?”

Aimee smiled briefly, but it faded within moments. “Yeah, I’m good. It’s just… um…”

“Was last night not… satisfying?” Minty asked.

“No no,” said Aimee, “Well… I guess I just never imagined that my first time would be with another woman.” Her arms moved down, covering up her crotch, blocking Minty’s gaze. “And for the most part… I don’t know how I feel about it.”

“Aw, come on!” Minty smiled. “We’ve been having lots of fun together, watching each other pee, it’s only natural we take the next step.”

Aimee became increasingly uncomfortable. “And I’ve had a lot of fun doing it. Reminded me of some of the things I used to do as a kid. But this… I don’t know if I can do a relationship with another woman.”

Those words struck Minty’s heart like a bullet. It couldn’t be… not now… not when she finally found someone. “Please… please don’t say that…” Minty hung her head, trying to hold back the tears. “Not after everything…”

Aimee looked at Minty with a sympathetic gaze. “No, Minty, I’m not trying to hurt you! I just…” she gave a heavy sigh. “I don’t think I can love you in the way you want me to… and that would hurt you even more.”

Minty sat there in the bed. All of last night felt like a lie. After such deep, intimate moments, and falling asleep in each others arms… how could it come to this? There were several minutes of silence as the girls avoided each other’s eyes. All that could be heard were the occasional erratic breaths. Then finally…

“I… guess I’ll go now.” Having no clothes of her own with her, Aimee simply got up and left the room in her bare state. But this time… Minty did not take a peek back. Her impulse was to simply collapse onto the bed and burst into tears, though for some reason, the tears didn’t come. The grief was there- her heart feeling like a grenade which was about to explode, but… no crying.

“What do I do now…?” she mumbled to herself.

The next opponent in the lineup was Leila, so she could always fight her next. Or possibly even fight a previous opponent again. Minty’s primary goal was, of course, to defeat Nikki and become the Arena champion which would allow her to bend the Arena into whatever form she wanted. There were also more mysteries of the Arena to explore and uncover. The manager revealed that the Arena was originally a sort of afterlife for warriors to test themselves against heroes from alternate universes, until Nikki warped it for her own twisted pleasure. It was possible that the Lechery Demon that Minty fought with Scarlette a few days ago was also the result of Nikki’s actions. That demon was still lurking within the Arena somewhere, her magic seeping into the area making everyone’s sex drive go nuts.

Then it occurred to her: Ask Belle.

“Belle, what is the purpose of the Lechery Demon’s existence?”

The tiny imp appeared before Minty, lying down in the bed. “To make people horny and feed off of the sexual energy they produce when they orgasm, of course.”

“No no, I mean, why is she here? In the Arena?”

“Oh. Because this place is just a haven for lewdness!” Belle explained. “At first, she had no interest but then someone altered the nature of this Rift pocket and my old mistress decided to take up residence.”

“So she’s not working with Nikki directly.” said Minty.

“Not to my knowledge.” Belle shrugged, “But if this Nikki is good at gathering sexual energy, it wouldn’t surprise me if they started working together. It’s more likely that my old mistress is just manipulating her though, taking advantage of the chaos that Nikki created.”

“I see…”

“Do you want to stop her?”

“I’m not sure yet.” said Minty, “She doesn’t seem to be causing any actual harm, other than just making people really horny.”

“Well you might not want to ignore her for too long, Master.” Belle gave Minty a stern look. “If she gathers enough sexual energy, my old mistress might have the power to change this place to what she wants, regardless of who’s the champion.”

The door to Minty’s quarters opened. In walked a short, silver-haired girl. Scarlette, the young dragon girl that Minty had met earlier. “Oh! Hey Minty!”

“Hey…” Minty replied. Belle quickly vanished when Scarlette entered the living room.

“You okay?” Scarlette asked, looking curiously.

“It’s… nothing. Just emotional baggage.”

“Well okay!” Scarlette’s smile returned. “I just beat Isabel! This Arena place is pretty fun!”

“W-Wait, what!?” Minty asked. “H-How have you gotten so far!?”

Scarlette shrugged. “I just keep on fighting. I like fighting! I’m gonna fight the champ tomorrow!”

That was a bit of an eye-opener. Somehow, Scarlette had completely passed Minty on the ranking ladder, even though they hadn’t fought yet. Now she was the number one contender.

“Ugh, but I almost lost against Isabel. She’s a super good marksman and also a pretty strong close combatant! But I started getting super horny during our fight. I think that demon is doing her thing again.”

“O-Oh…” Having just had sex, Minty didn’t feel particularly aroused at the moment.

Scarlette flopped down onto the couch and spread her legs open. Her right hand quickly went down to her crotch, gently rubbing the pink slit between those legs.

Minty’s eyes widened. “A-Are you… masturbating!?”

“Yep!” Scarlette answered casually. “Can’t fight in this state so I’m gonna give myself a quick a rub.”

“D-Do you want some privacy?”

“No it’s fine.” Scarlette answered. “I don’t mind if you watch.”

Yes, Minty’s new roommate who seemed to have no sense of modesty. Barely four-and-a-half feet tall with long, silver hair and chest like a washboard. Before they fought the demon, Minty and Scarlette decided to quickly have sex so as not to fight the demon in an aroused state. While Minty wasn’t sure if they were really friends, she did believe that Scarlette was trustworthy. Oh, and she seemed to claim that she’s a dragon who takes on human form. Initially, Minty didn’t believe this, until she watched the girl pee. And pee. And pee. The amount of pee she produced was disproportionate to her body size. She ended up flooding the entire bathroom floor.

As a dragon, her views on modesty and privacy didn’t seem to match what most people believed, and now it seemed she didn’t even mind masturbating in full view of Minty. It was certainly a bit awkward watching someone do something so intimate but at the same time, Minty couldn’t really complain. The tiny girl sighed and swooned as she rubbed herself, her eyes slowly closing as she became lost in her self-pleasuring.

Minty’s thoughts still hung around Aimee, which weighed heavily on her, but perhaps all she needed was a distraction…

What should Minty do to try and get over Aimee?

> Register for a fight.

> Search for the Lechery Demon.

> Visit the bar. Get real drunk.

> Offer to “assist” Scarlette

\---

Vote on Minty's next actions in my discord server or in the comments! https://discord.gg/EGnPTC


	2. Chapter 2

Minty made a faint smile as she watched Scarlette go to town on herself. Maybe all she needed was another girl in her life in order to forget about Aimee. It certainly seemed like a viable method. Get caught up in the moment with some other cutie and forget all about Aimee. And hey, if Scarlette was willing to fap before an audience… maybe she’d be open for a little more.

“Well if you’re gonna pleasure yourself,” Minty started, “Then maybe I can help you out a bit. These things do tend to go better with two people.”

“Ah, yes… If you really want to.” Scarlette unsteadily.

“How would you like it?” Minty asked.

“Just hands, please.”

Minty grinned and climbed on top of the tiny girl. Looking hungrily into her silver eyes, Minty carefully slid a finger into the slit between Scarlette’s legs. She closed her eyes and made a mild moan as Minty delved into her body, then began the motions, moving in and out of her.

“Oh yeah…” Scarlette sighed, “Right there…”

Minty could only assume that she found the girl’s g-spot. In spite of having someone’s finger up her pussy, Scarlette maintained a relative composure. However, as Minty continued thrusting, Scarlette’s expressions were becoming more and more lustful.

“You have to admit, that demon being around isn’t exactly a bad thing.” Minty chuckled.

“Well, I for one…” Scarlette said, “much prefer to be in control of own libido… when I can. Besides, when demons accumulate enough magical energy, that’s when they make their power move. Taking over an area and subjecting all mortals to their whims. Believe me when I say, we don’t want to leave this demon unchecked.”

“You said you’re a dragon, aren’t you?” said Minty, fingering a little deeper. “Seems like you should be able to handle it no problem.”

“You’d think, right?” Scarlette laughed. She closed her eyes again, leaning back into the couch and moving her hips to the motions of Minty’s fingers. “But actually, there seems to be some weird power here that seals my transformation ability. So I’m stuck in this human body.”

“I’ve been wondering about that too. Why this body?”

“Smaller body makes me harder to hit in combat.” Scarlette answered. “And it’s much easier to swing a two-handed sword without boobs.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Minty leaned down and gave Scarlette a few light kisses on her shoulder. She seemed to enjoy it. Eyes closed with a gentle smile on her face as she lay there, Minty then moved downward, stroking Scarlette’s chest with her tongue. It felt a little strange, doing this to someone of Scarlette’s… stature, but she pretty clearly had all the mental faculties of an adult. If anything, Minty adored her. She was like a miniature woman, perfectly squeezable. And the little noises she made as Minty fingered her were enough to make anyone’s heart flutter.

At last, Scarlette squeezed her eyes shut, pressed her lips together, and her legs shaking. A quick gush of fluid drenched Minty’s palm as Scarlette made a noise similar to a squeak.

Scarlette waited to catch her breath for a few seconds, before looking up at Minty and grinning. “Come here, you.” The smaller girl wrapped her arms around Minty, pulling her down into a hug with uncanny strength.

“Where did this come from?” asked Minty.

“I dunno.” answered Scarlette. “I just like you.”

“Awww.” Minty couldn’t help but be warmed by that statement.

“Tell me about yourself.” Scarlette said, “I wanna know more about you.”

“I’m not sure what there is to tell.” Minty responded. “I worked as a wilderness scout for most of my life.”

“What’s that?”

“Essentially a freelancer who explores unmapped sections of the world, recording a map as they go and selling the data to the government.”

“Sounds dangerous…”

“Yeah, you need to know how to fight.” Minty nodded, “Never know if you’re going to run into bandits, chimeras, or even a dragon.”

“You’ve fought dragons!?”

“Oh no,” said Minty, “They haven’t been seen for ages in my world.”

“Thought I was in trouble for a minute!” Scarlette teased as she nuzzled Minty’s cheek. “So what brought you here to the Arena?”

“I met a strange man who told me I could compete in a tournament of warriors for a grand prize. I was running a bit low on money so I thought I’d check it out, but the next thing I knew, I was transported to this place and I was butt naked.”

“Hmm…” Scarlette seemed to become a bit sad. “Sounds similar to me, except… I’m here because I died.”  
  
“Huh!?”

While Scarlette still had that same silly grin on her face, her eyes expressed a different emotion as she looked off to the side. “I don’t remember a lot of it. I was traveling with some friends, trying to help them on their adventure because I believed they were fighting for a just cause. But then… we were overwhelmed. The enemy brought in a dragon of their own and I couldn’t beat her. I tried to save my friends, but…” she went silent for a few seconds. “Anyway, the next thing I remember, I heard a weird voice telling me that instead of moving to the great beyond, I could go to a special arena where champions from other worlds clashed and constantly tested their strength. I’ve got a bit of a battle fetish so I just couldn’t resist this opportunity. Little did I know you had to fight while needing to pee!” Scarlette’s sense of humor seemed to return.

“Well I’m glad I met you.” Minty said, “It’s nice having someone around I can trust.”

“Likewise.” said Scarlette. “You seem really at home here though. You have a fetish for watching people pee or something?”

“Y-Yeah, maybe a little!” Minty laughed and blushed. “I have to admit, I didn’t think I’d end up living through some kind of sexual fantasy here. I came to fight and earn some extra cash, didn’t think I’d end up getting laid as well.”

“It’s always an interesting experience mating with humans. You all become so caught up in the physical pleasure of the moment.”

“Well, I guess that’s what happens when you’re not a long-lived creature.”

“Oh, I don’t mean it as a criticism. I admire it. It’s one of the things I find so fascinating about humans.”

“What’s it like for dragons?” Minty asked.

Scarlette smiled gently. “When we mate… when we really mate… it’s a deeply intimate experience, on both a physical and mental level. A connection forms between us that’s almost telepathic. You feel your mate’s pleasure… and their pain. And you feel it for life. When dragon’s mate, it’s quite literally until death do us part.”

“So, you and I…”

Scarlette shook her head. “No, I never initiated the mental link. You and I had simple sex. That was all. No offense to you, Minty, but we dragons have to be pretty picky about who we select as our mates.”

“Yeah, makes sense.”

“Sooo…” Scarlette’s gentle grin quickly became playful. “Shall I return the favor?”

Minty shook her head. “I think I’m good for now.”

“Ah…” Scarlette’s expression faded. “That’s right, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Aimee. I thought I saw her walk out of our room.”

Minty winced. Scarlette almost seemed disappointed at the mention of Aimee’s name. She had to admit to herself she was being a bit of a player at this point, though at the same time, Aimee seemed unwilling to commit to anything due to the struggles with own sexuality. It was hard to say where things would go. However, if she continued stringing them both along, it would undoubtedly lead to devastation for all parties involved. Minty knew this.

Scarlette jumped up. “All right, now that my head is clear, soooo… I challenge you to a fight!”

“Wh-What!?” Minty asked.

“Besides the champion, you’re the only one I haven’t fought yet! So let’s go! Right now!”

“Well… I’m not sure if I-“

“Oh come oooonnnnn,” she whined, “I don’t care how good you are, I just want to see what you can do!”

Minty put her hands behind her back and looked at the ground, a shaky smile on her face. Everything she knew about the diminutive dragon girl suggested that Minty could be severely outclassed in terms of fighting ability. She might be able to get Scarlette to pee if she fought defensively and waited her out but the chances of defeating her conventionally seemed… low.

Still, the pleading look in Scarlette’s eyes was difficult to resist. She said earlier she had a love for battle. It was hard to say how she’d take it if Minty refused her. The reply would have to be worded carefully.

**How should Minty reply?**

> Refuse: “I don’t think I’m strong enough to give you a good fight.”

 

> Refuse: “Sorry, I already plan on fighting someone else!”

 

> Refuse (lie): “We’re not allowed to face each other yet!”

 

> Accept Scarlette’s challenge.


	3. Versus: Scarlette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minty faces off against her friend, Scarlette, in an official Arena match. The first to get knocked out, or to pee, loses.

Minty smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll accept your challenge!”

 

Scarlette’s smile brightened greatly. “Great! I can’t wait to see what you can do! I’m gonna get ready!” She bolted out the door with her sword with a flash.

 

Minty took a deep breath. If the updated status screens were to be believed, it seemed that Scarlette was on par with some of the high tier fighters like Natsumi and Isabel. Ranked “A” in Endurance and holding, with an “A+” in strength, Scarlette was going to be an incredibly difficult opponent. But this was less about winning and more about indulging the tiny dragon girl, and if nothing else, but to see what a higher caliber of fighter was actually capable of in the Arena.

 

Minty fastened her belt, took her swords, and headed out the door.

 

—

 

And so it began. Heading down the steps to the center of the arena where the small, silver-haired girl waited, sword resting on her bare shoulder. Scarlette wore her smug grin as she watched Minty descend down the stairs, her fingers anxiously drumming the hilt of her sword.

 

“I don’t know about you but I’m super excited!” Scarlette’s grin was goofier than normal.

 

“I’m pretty nervous, to be honest!” Minty replied. “From everything I’ve seen, you outclass me by a lot! I’m worried this won’t be a fair fight!”

 

“It’s not about who wins!” Scarlette said, “It’s about pushing your limits! Getting to know yourself and your opponent in a method of communication unlike any other!”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Yeah!” Scarlette extended an arm outward, her hand open. “When two people fight, even if it’s a friendly match, they communicate thoughts and feelings in a way that words never can! In some ways, it’s even more intimate than telepathy!”

 

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean, but I’ll be sure to give you a good fight!”

 

“That's all I needed to hear!”

 

Scarlette entered a combat stance, both hands on the hilt of her sword, pointing it at Minty. Her weight was slowly shifting to her back leg. If experience had taught Minty anything, it was that Scarlette was quickly getting ready to charge. So the time was now. Minty activated her armor and drew her two swords.

 

“Ready, Master?” Belle asked telepathically.

 

“Ready.”

 

Minty’s longsword transformed into a more demonic-looking one. Inhabited by Belle, this sword would cause an opponent’s bladder to fill more rapidly when it struck them, in addition to heightening their libido.

The same familiar swirl of energy came forth from the center of the arena, wrapping itself around the girl’s mid-section, causing them both to need to pee. As usual, the need was never great, though it was uncomfortable. Minty would say it was about a 5 out of 10. Maybe a 4. But that was all a part of the Arena. Defeat your opponent before you pee. Or make them pee.

 

Scarlette burst forward, thrusting her sword- an attack that Minty easily deflected. Using the rest of her momentum, Scarlette spun around with another thrust. Once again, deflected by Minty. It was a curious strategy. The two-handed sword was slashing weapon. You wanted to use its greater size and weight to try keep an opponent at a distance, breaking their guard when they got too close. Instead, Scarlette used weaker thrust attacks which Minty had no issue either sidestepping or parrying. Somehow she expected Scarlette’s assault to be a little more… aggressive. In fact, for someone whose strength was ranked at “A+”, her attacks felt decidedly weak. She had to be holding back.

 

Then Minty would wait. Wait for on attack that was weaker than others. Deflect it with one sword then… attack with the other. Scarlette delivered a short range diagonal slash. Minty raised her short sword, causing her opponent’s blade to pass harmlessly to the side, at which point Minty followed up with a strike from her main blade to Scarlette’s neck.

 

And she took the attack. Flinching upon being struck, Scarlette was thrown to the side but quickly regained her balance. “Ah… nice shot.” Then her stance changed. Rather than angling her blade downward for thrusts, Scarlette held her blade straight up, hilt aligned with her shoulders.

 

And now the power attacks came. From weak slashes and stabs, Scarlette moved to delivering wide, sweeping attacks. Minty had no choice but to give ground, as the first attack she tried block nearly knocked her swords out of her hands. Was this A+ Strength? Each attack Scarlette gave hurt. And she moved with rather remarkable speed. But while her form was strong, it certainly wasn’t perfect. Before each swing, there was at least a .3 second delay where she was vulnerable. Minty just needed to time it right…

 

But something went wrong. Minty attempted to parry a strike from the left but Scarlette failed to fully extend her arm. When their blades made contact, Scarlette pulled her sword back and delivered an upward thrust, knocking Minty’s main sword out of her hand.

 

“Damn it!”

 

Scarlette followed up with a pommel strike right into Minty’s bladder. As she staggered back, a long spurt of pee sprayed upon the white arena floor.

 

“Leak penalty on Minty!” boomed the unseen announcer.

 

Scarlette had big grin on her face, and rested her blade on her shoulder. “You’re not bad, Minty. You’re a remarkably analytical fighter. But you focus so much on what’s in front of you that you neglected the bigger picture. Still, there is compassion in the way you fight. I can tell you aren’t a hateful human.”

 

“Thanks… I think.”

 

“But you need training. Your instincts are dull and your skills lacking. As they say, ‘the spirit is willing but the flesh is resistant’.”

 

Minty pursed her lips and readied her short sword, switching it to her main hand. Her longsword landed far to the left of Scarlette. Reaching it would be a challenge. And if she took her eyes of Scarlette, Minty had no doubt she’d be chastised for it.

 

“Now then,” Scarlette said, “Let us continue!”

 

She charged forward again, berserker style. She got in close, leaving Minty no time to escape. The blade was too long and Scarlette moved too quickly. There was simply no chance to back out of her effective range now, forcing Minty to block. And this… was wearing her arms down.

 

Then an opportunity came. One strike that was just a bit too low. The one flaw to Scarlette’s fighting style was that her attacks were easily telegraphed about half the time. Minty found the chance to jump over the low sweep, roll across the ground and head for her main sword. With both weapons in hand again, she raised her left hand, extending her pinky and index fingers while holding her short sword, and cast a fireball at the dragon girl. Unable to avoid the magic attack, Scarlette took the brunt of the flames.

 

“Nice moves.” she mumbled. The one thing she also noticed about Scarlette’s style was that while it was aggressive and brutal, it was careless. Whether intentional or not, she often left many openings during an assault. She likely hoped that with enough successive strikes, it would keep her opponent on the defensive and prevent them from counterattacking. But Minty was no mere novice anymore. If the timing was right, she might be able to exploit some of these openings. However, at low health and needing to pee, it was hard to say how much longer this fight was going to last. Though she landed a few hits on Scarlette, the silver-haired girl wasn’t slowing down at all, nor did she show any urgency to pee.

 

What strategy should Minty use?

 

**Aggressive - Attack Scarlette as quickly and as furiously as possible.**

 

**Defensive - Try to wait her out, see if she’ll pee.**

 

**Opportunistic - Look for openings in her attacks and try to exploit them.**

 

**Taunt - Try to goad Scarlette and reduce her composure.**


	4. Scarlette hands a beatdown

This wasn’t a fight that could be won with sheer strength alone. Minty had to concede that Scarlette was the better swordsman here. Her style was strong and brutal, yet surprisingly simplistic. She intended to batter through Minty’s defenses, relying on the massive range of her weapon to prevent Minty from getting in close. All she needed was to wait for one attack that caused her to go off-balance.

It was difficult though. Normally, a person of that size and mass shouldn’t be able to wield a two-handed weapon so effectively. It should be throwing her off more, but Scarlette always seemed to retain control of her sword. If Minty could sum up the girl’s fighting style, it would be “calculated aggression”. And as the fight carried on, so did Minty’s need to pee. That initial leak weakened her a lot. Everything was sitting on the precipice, waiting to emerge from her body.

And so the silver-haired girl resumed her assault. Favoring horizontal slashes, she came at Minty with attack after attack. The sword was far too heavy to block outright. Paired with Scarlette’s uncanny strength, any attempt to defend would result in Minty getting knocked down. There had to be another way. Some opportunity she could exploit. It took all of Minty’s energy to leap back or roll out of the way of each attack.

Wait. Maybe there’s an advantage to be taken from this. It would be a bit of a gambit, but if she could stop Scarlette mid-swing, or at the end of her swing… try to lock her blade so that she couldn’t prepare for another attack, it would allow Minty the chance she needed to strike.

One swing from the left… then a follow-up from the right. Minty moved in, using her short blade to keep Scarlette’s arms locked to her side. Unable to get any momentum for another slash, Minty quickly delivered a thrust from her longer blade into Scarlette’s chest. It would have been a fatal blow had this been a real fight, but in the Arena, the tip refused to pierce anything. Still, Scarlette howled in pain.

Then the unexpected happened. Scarlette dropped her sword. The next thing Minty knew, she felt a fist strike her stomach. And elbow struck her chest. A palm smacked her in the chin. Scarlette abandoned her weapon, opting for unarmed attacks in order to break the lock. Minty was able to get one slash in from her short blade, then her opponent dived to the side, picking her weapon back up.

“If I can strike her before she can get in position, then-“ Minty crossed her arms over her chest, preparing for a cross slash. She charged in…

But Scarlette was faster. One thrust from her greatsword across Minty’s stomach, a fiery sensation searing her skin as it simulated the pain. She lost her balance and came down hard upon the ground. She tried to sit up, but she saw three Scarlette’s walking towards her. Did she know illusion magic? What was this? Why were they spinning? The silver-haired girls walked up to her- the one in the middle looking a little more cohesive than the ones on the side, that same childish grin on her face as she walked up, sword resting on her shoulder. She lifted up her right foot and placed it down on Minty’s bladder, giving it a not-so-gentle shove.

And there it went. Minty sat there on the ground, legs spread apart as she watched a stream of pee spurt out of her body. She tried to stop it, but her body simply wouldn’t obey. What was the point anyway? She knew she got beat. All she could do now was helplessly watch as she peed on the floor.

“A good effort.” Scarlette said. “You have a strong technique and good fighting intuition. I think one day you could become a very powerful swordsman.” She grinned a toothy grin as her eyes fixed on the apex of Minty’s pee stream. “Your technique is quite clean and you know how to see openings in an attack. I was impressed. From the way you fought, I can tell you’re an honest person, but… something is holding you back, like you’re unwilling to commit yourself. Maybe you’re too busy thinking of the next girl you’ll bed, but I guess that’s something you’ll have to discover for yourself.”

“How did you intuit all that from a fight?”

“I’m pretty old compared to most humans,” Scarlette answered, “And I’ve learned that most people, human, elf or dragon, tend to communicate many different feelings during combat. There is hesitation in your stance and I’m not sure why.”

“Maybe because I had to pee the whole time?” Minty answered as she watched her growing puddle.

“Maybe. But I get the feeling it’s more than that.” Scarlette turned towards the Arena exit. “Anyway, thanks for the match. Rematch me any time you want. But for now, I really gotta pee!”

Minty sighed as she watched her stream die down. Her first official loss in the Arena, though she didn’t really feel bad about it. If anything, it was a reminder that she still had a long way to go before she could be considered a powerful warrior. She got up from the floor and proceeded to follow Scarlette out of the arena.

“What is it?” asked Scarlette.

“Nothing else,” Minty replied, “Just wanted to come watch. Where were you planning on peeing?”

“I was gonna try the toilet like most people," Scarlette sighed, "but it sounds like you have other plans.”

“Think of it as a little reward. Since I fought you in a battle I was pretty sure I was doomed to lose, you can pay me back by giving me something to watch.”

Scarlette paused at the top of the stairs. She made a mild grimace, then quickly turned it into her usual playful grin.

“All right, I suppose that’s fair. I have to admit, I haven’t met a human who loves watching others urinate quite as much as you do.”

“Let’s just say I have a very special thing for it.”

“Very well.” said Scarlette, “How would you like me to pee? Where shall I do it?”

“Surprise me.” Minty replied. “I know you’re aching to go so I’ll let you decide the method and location.”

Scarlette looked around the area with a grin and a finger tapping her lip, one hand clasped over her crotch. She then spread her feet apart, bent her knees a little bit, and, to Minty’s delight, she spread herself open down there. Minty’s eyes locked onto Scarlette’s naughty bits, breathing heavy with anticipation. Soon enough, a golden stream began to emerge from the pink slit between Scarlette’s legs. Minty let out a soft sigh as she saw it shoot out and spray upon the stairs. Cascading downward and creating a small waterfall, Minty whistled as she watched the golden fluids pour down. “How excruciatingly hot.” Seeing no one else around, Minty went ahead and slipped a finger between her own legs.

“A learned this trick from a bard.” Scarlette explained. “I was always envious how men could pee standing up and wished I could do it too, then this woman I was traveling with showed me how to it. Just put your fingers there, pull up a bit, and…” She pushed a little harder, getting more of an arc while she peed.

“Yeah… it’s pretty awesome…” Minty said, fingering a little harder.

“And just in case you forgot, because I have a dragon’s bladder, this is probably gonna take a while.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Minty sighed, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Indeed, Minty had not forgotten. The first time she saw Scarlette pee, she nearly flooded the whole room. It didn’t seem physically possible, but it was the one bit of evidence that caused Minty to believe that the girl was actually a dragon. And sure enough, this time, Scarlette just… kept… peeing. One minute passed… then two… eventually three. There didn’t seem to be an end. Before Minty knew it, she achieved orgasm.

It was about then that Scarlette’s stream began to shrink away. She gave her hips a few shakes then released her hands from their perch. At the base of the stairs was a huge puddle with a mild yellow tint. Minty and Scarlette looked at each other, then back at the puddle, then at each other again, until the burst out in laughter. Neither of them really knew why. It was just a sudden impulse.

“I like you, Minty Chip.” Scarlette said. “You’re a free spirit.”

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”

Scarlette turned around and walked out of the Arena with a light skip.

“God, she’s adorable.” Minty said. She may have the body of a kid but she has a spirit unlike anything Minty had ever seen before. After such a battle, Minty was rather eager to rest. Her arms ached after trying to block so many of Scarlette’s attacks. Add that to the orgasm she just had, she was ready for a long nap. So she walked back toward her room, down the ivory halls of the Arena promenade, and into her door. Scarlette was already sprawled out on the couch, giving Minty a brief wave before closing her eyes. Minty headed over towards her bed and promptly passed out.

—

Minty’s thoughts began to turn to the various girls on her adventure so far. Between Aimee, Scarlette, Emma, Rayna, even Nikki, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of excitement as she reminisced on all of her misadventures with them all. The sight of a girl peeing was something Minty would never tire of, but she had to admit, she was getting an itch to some see action from the other gender.

The only thing was that Minty found herself growing increasingly attached to some of the people she met. Aimee was very kind-hearted and innocent, but was clearly struggling with the thought of becoming sexually or romantically involved with another woman. Scarlette, on the other hand, had been an equally endearing companion and seemed much more open to the idea of female-female relationship. At least, on the sexual side of things. Committing to anything more than that… seemed to be a very big deal. The one thing Minty knew was that leading them both on could result in potentially dire consequences. Sooner or later, she might have to let one of them go.

For the moment, however, Minty was far more concerned with what should be done in the Arena. With many mysteries still surrounding it, there was likely a lot that could be learned.

“Hey Belle,” Minty said to the invisible imp who was likely floating around nearby. “What do you think we should do next?”

Belle’s tiny form appeared lying on the pillow beside Minty. “Well if you’re asking me, you should masturbate again so I can feed off of your sexual energy some more.”

“Besides that.” Minty shot her a mildly irritated look.

“If you’re still curious about the Arena, you could probe someone for more questions. Seems like Nikki is the one that holds most of the answers.”

Minty swallowed. She had no real desire to see Nikki again after the time that vampire used her powers to compel Minty to effectively act as her sex slave. In some circles, that might have been incredibly hot, but for Minty, having her free will stripped away like that was horribly dehumanizing. Still, there was truth in Belle’s words. If that mysterious manager was to be believed, then Nikki was the one responsible for turning this Arena into some weird kind of pee-fetish fantasy. So it was undeniable that Nikki also held many answers as to what this strange place was.

“On the other hand,” Belle said, “You’re overdue for a match against Leila O’Neill. Don’t you think it’s about time you fought her?”

“You’re right,” Minty mused, “She seems like a pretty dangerous ranged combatant so I’ve been reluctant to take her on. Maybe it’s time to try anyway.”

“We can also try hunting down my former master, the Demonic Prince of Lechery.”

“Yeah, I forgot about her.” Minty said, “Scarlette still wants to track her down. I wonder if there’s any connection with Nikki and the demon.”

“I can assure you that my old master had no contact with the vampire.”

“That doesn’t mean Nikki didn’t allow her inside so she can capitalize on the effect that a lechery demon has on the people here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have an interesting question for you, Belle.” said Minty, “Do you think Nikki is powerful enough to match, or even defeat, your old master?”

Belle used her tail to scratch her head. “Now that you mention it… it’s certainly possible. But I’ve yet to see any of Nikki’s power in action so it’s very hard to gauge. I could try and spy on her for a bit, see what I can find out.”

“You sure you won’t get caught?”

“Imps are masters of espionage!” Belle said proudly, “I know Nikki is a vampire of considerable skill, but that just means I’ll be extra careful!”

“Then yes, please do it. Find out everything you can.”

“As you wish, master~” Belle flew into air and faded away as she turned invisible. With that, Minty had to decide on her own next course of action. With Belle off on her little mission, she would eventually need a recharge of sexual energy before Minty could use her in battle again. It might be a good idea to grab a few drinks, fill her bladder, and have a little peeing fun. This would also be a good time to explore the Arena more, getting some answers. Or she could just fight Leila. Belle was nice to have in a fight but her presence was hardly necessary. There were also some things to work out with Aimee and Scarlette. If a real relationship was in their future, Minty needed to pick one.

What should Minty do?

> Register for a fight with Leila

> Explore the Arena

> Talk to Aimee

> Talk to Scarlette

> Start filling the bladder.


	5. The Arena Underbelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minty finds a new face while exploring the Arena's other floors.

Minty decided to explore the Arena a little more. However, Since Belle was needed for the next fight, she would need to recharge the Imp’s magic power with a few sexual acts. And so she took a bottle of water with her as she left to explore. Running into Scarlette wouldn’t be a bad thing either. Minty got goosebumps whenever she thought of the small dragon girl, though her mind wandered to Aimee too. Both girls were equally cute and equally hot, even though neither of them had anything to brag about in the chest or butt department. It was the affection that Minty was starting to feel which occupied her attention. Both girls occupied a corner of her mind and she couldn’t imagine being without either one. However, it would be horribly cruel to lead both of them on.

 

But for the moment, exploration came first. It was the least Minty could do while Belle was gathering info. She quickly finished off her bottle of water, anxious for the eventual result that came with drinking all that water. The mere anticipation of it made her groin tingle. As she walked the ivory halls of the Arena, she kept a look out for what might be a new place to leave a Minty-brand puddle.

 

While the place was certainly large, Minty did feel that she was finally starting to get a feel for the area. The building was circular in nature, with most traffic being directed here into main hallway which encircled the primary battle area. To the north was the bathrooms and showers. To the south was the bar. To the east were the main offices and the entrance to the lower levels, while in between each wing, on the outer edge of the circular hallway, were the dormitories. While Minty was curious as to what lay in those lower levels, aside from the demon she met earlier, the unexplored west wing is what called to her.

As opposed to the straight hallway that the west wing was, the east wing has two sets of stairs, one to the left and one to the right which curved back around, leading to what seemed to be a lower level. Pressing her lips together, she descended the stairs, heading down into the unknown. It was a hallway, much like above, but the stonework seemed much older. No longer having the posh, ivory sheen, it was closer to the interior of some kind of medieval castle or dungeon. However, it did not seem musty or as if no one had been here. Looking through the halls, Minty could see several rooms here, most of which seemed locked. Otherwise, the layout was nearly identical to the upper floor. The north section had a large bathroom, of course. But this one contained only urinals. It seemed a bit odd to not have conventional toilets, even if this was for men only, but Minty was hardly in a position to complain about the layout of the Arena. The south end had a lounge. There were several billiards tables as well as a small swimming pool, seemed much nicer than the bar and restaurant which was on the floor above. Sadly, the pool was devoid of water or Minty might have gone for a swim.

 

The west wing, however, had the most interesting feature. While it was a hallway that went straight down and seemed to have a few offices just like the upper floor, at the end of the hallway was a person. Not just any person… a boy. A young boy. Strapped to the wall by rope, and as naked as Minty was, her ovaries began rage as her eyes locked on the feature between the young boy’s legs.

But still, Minty wasn’t so far lost in her desires as to be unable to perceive the situation at hand. She quick moved towards the naked boy and untied his bonds.

 

“Who’s there?” he asked.

 

“Don’t worry. My name is Minty. I’m here to get you down.”

 

“Thank you,” said the boy. “My name is Perseus.”

 

“Perseus?” asked Minty. “Like the hero of legend?”

 

The boy nodded. Minty slowly lowered him down onto the floor and cradled him in her chest. As he opened his eyes, Perseus came face to face with Minty’s breasts.

 

“I-I’m sorry!” He stammered, trying to look away. “I didn’t realize you were… you know…”

 

“Naked?” Minty chuckled. “Hahah, don’t worry. It’s not embarrassing for me. And hey, we’re both naked, right? So it’s okay!” She saw it only briefly, but the boy started to become erect before moving away and trying to hide his erection by tucking his knees into his chest. But goodness, he was cute. Perseus was at least a head shorter than Minty was, quite slender, long blonde hair, bright green eyes. Seeming to be the same age as Scarlette- or rather, whatever age Scarlette wanted to come across as. Something about his youthful features were so endearing… his smooth body…his little- Minty shook her head. Most girls would probably be flustered or embarrassed about a situation like this, but all Minty could think about was a certain part of Perseus’ body.

“So… how did you get here?” Minty asked, trying not to stare.

 

“I, um…” Perseus responded, looking at the ground. “Well, I’m assuming you know what this place is.”

 

Minty nodded. “I was told it used to be a place where warriors came to test themselves against warriors from other universes.”

 

“Right.” Perseus tucked his legs in closer. “But that changed when Nikki became champion. She only wanted girls to be here and added the clause of fighters needing to pee.”

 

“I didn’t know she only wanted girls.” Minty shuddered a little.

 

“The lower floor was reserved for men. She got rid of most of them, imprisoned the few that she liked.”

“Sounds like something she’d do.”

 

“Even though I’m normally in the body of an adult, something went wrong when I was summoned to the Arena.” Perseus said, “I appeared as my younger self even though I know all of my old skills.”

 

“Wait, so you’re the real Perseus?”

 

The boy shook his head and chuckled. “It’s more like… I’m someone who could do all the things he could. I was the guardian to the gate of the heavens.” He puffed out his chest a little.

 

“Wow, that sounds important.”

 

“Well I mean, I started out as a regular boy. But then, eventually ascended to the throne of the gods to guard the heavens from intrusion by mortals.”

 

“That’s pretty cool!” Minty smiled, swaying from side to side. “Hard to believe a cute kid like you is supposed to be a hero one day.”

 

“I’m not a kid!” he said, “I just… look like one.”

 

The need was beginning to hit Minty now. She had to pee. Which, in turn, was slowly making her more horny. What’s more, Perseus was becoming increasingly fidgety where he sat. What could be bothering him, she wondered.

 

“So Nikki imprisoned you?”

 

He nodded as he rocked where he sat. “She said, ‘no boys allowed for now, but your turn will come soon,’ and left me here.”

 

“Are there others?”

 

“I don’t know.” Perseus almost looked like he was in pain. “I… um…”

 

“Are you all right?” Minty asked, walking over to where the boy sat.

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine! I just… I… I need to…”

 

“Need to…?” Minty looked at Perseus in anticipation. The boy’s hands moved down to his crotch, grasping himself, covering the tip. Minty looked down to see small wet spots on his thighs. He tried to stop it, but to no avail. Liquid poured from his hands anyway as Perseus tried to halt the flow until he finally gave up the battle and removed his hands. To Minty’s delight, she got to see a powerful stream of urine flow out of the tip of Perseus’ dick.

“I’m s-sorry…” he whimpered. “Nikki kept me tied up for so long and… and…”

 

“It’s… it’s okay…” all Minty could was stare. It didn’t have the same appeal as watching a girl pee, but something about it was still seductively magnetic. Maybe because this boy still had some feminine features, but used different plumbing? She really didn’t know nor did she care. All Minty knew was that she was super turned on. Something about a naked boy having an accident was just… really hot. His dick super hard… urine spraying out a full force… A wave of heat washed over Minty’s body as the show went on. Perseus was no longer fighting it. He put his hands down on the floor, laid back and simply let it all flow out in front of him until the torrent finally stopped.

 

“I have a small bladder…”

 

“Could have fooled me.” Minty remarked as she looked at the size of the puddle.

 

“I… I don’t normally have accidents!” Perseus pleaded. “This was… this was…”

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Minty giggled. “I’ve never seen a boy pee before. I was happy to watch!”

 

“You… you were?” Perseus gave a perplexed look.

 

“I’ve always been curious what it looks like, even though I basically know how it works. You could say I have a bit of a thing for peeing.”

 

“I see…”

 

“Have you… seen a girl pee before?”

 

“N-No…”

 

Minty giggled again. “Well I know you didn’t really plan to show me, but I feel like I owe you since I got to watch you. And I… kind of have to go too. Do you… wanna see how girls pee?”

 

Perseus gulped. “Um… sure.”

 

“Should I stand up or sit down? What’s easier for you?”

 

“Um… I guess… whatever you prefer to do.”

 

“All right, I’ll do it standing up then.”

 

“Can girls even pee standing up?” Perseus looked at Minty with wonder.

 

“They can!” Minty giggled. “It can get a bit messy sometimes because of how our plumbing works, but with enough practice you can kind of control it.” She stood in front of Perseus, feet placed roughly a meter apart, she reached down towards her crotch, spreading herself apart. “This feels so weird. I don’t know if I’ve ever showed my pussy to a boy before. At least not like this.”

 

Perseus didn’t say anything. He simply swallowed nervously and watched closely, dick pointing straight up.

 

“Okay.. here it comes.” Minty felt the familiar feeling of something warm snaking its way through her lower body, until warm liquid began coming out of her. At first, it ran down her left leg, causing her to reposition her hands a bit, but she quickly began to produce a clear stream which rained down upon the puddle which Perseus had made.

“So that’s what it looks like…” he mumbled.

 

“Yeah… that’s how girls do it.” Minty said with a red face. “I mean, normally we do it sitting down or squatting. You’ll rarely find a girl who does it naked and standing up!” There were a few more seconds of staring and silence as Minty finished peeing. It didn’t last as long as she hoped, but it was something. Peeing for an audience always felt… quite satisfying. And with that, Minty’s ovaries were practically exploding. And for the first time since arriving at the Arena, she had a dick available to her. Would she capitalize on this? Perseus was much younger than she was, Minty wasn’t even sure if that was appropriate. But in the heat of the moment, the logic seemed irrelevant- the reasons unimportant. Her eyes locked with Perseus, the both of them examining the other’s body with lustful curiosity. But… Minty restrained herself.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” he asked.

 

“S-Sorry… I shouldn’t stare, I know.” Minty blushed.

 

“It’s… it’s all right,” Perseus said, “I’m just… not used to being admired… like this.”

 

“I’ve been spending a lot of time around naked girls… which I usually prefer, if we’re being honest, but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy the sight of boys too.”

 

Perseus blushed a little. “So where do we go from here?”

 

“Well… like I said I kind of prefer girls and I know we just met, but I wouldn’t be completely opposed to the idea of a boyfriend one day.”

 

“I mean… like here in the Arena.” Perseus said.

 

“Oh… um… Well you can always enter as a combatant. I want to beat Nikki one day, break the hold she has on the Arena here. But it’s good for there to be more people to challenge her.”

 

“What will she do once she’s realized I escaped?”

 

“I’m not sure. But we have to challenge her at some point.”

 

“I don’t think I’m strong enough to face her.”

 

“Neither am I,” Minty said, “But… we have to try. We have to get stronger.”

 

“All right.” Perseus said.

 

“Besides, I’m curious to see what you can do in a fight.” Minty smiled.

 

“My preferred fighting style is with sword and shield.” Perseus said, “With the blessing of the gods, I have a few magic defenses, but no attacks.”

 

“Sounds like you have some promise then. You should come by my dorm after a while and we’ll… talk.”

 

Finally, Perseus removed his hands and Minty got a good look at his whole body as he smiled and walked away. It almost hurt to let that erect penis go, but Minty had her eyes on Scarlette. If she was going to follow through on that, she would have to exhibit some kind of loyalty. So for now, she passed on lewding up the naked boy; a decision she hoped she wouldn’t end up regretting.

 

—

 

Minty returned to her room quickly. Scarlette was on the computer, absorbed in something.

 

“Looking at porn?” Minty asked somewhat jokingly.

 

“What’s that?” Scarlette asked.

 

“Oh um… basically pictures and videos of… naked people. Doing lewd acts.”

 

“Oh.” Scarlette responded nonchalantly. “What’s it for?”

 

“You know, maybe that’s a conversation for another time.” Minty laughed, “So what are you doing anyway?”

 

“I found this video of cats falling off of things.” Scarlette explained, “I had no idea that humans of this era found such enjoyment out of the misfortune of domestic animals.”  
  
“Yeah I… guess we do.”

 

Scarlette’s brow furrowed as she looked at the screen. “Do you think people would want to see a dragon falling off of a table?”

 

In a small burst of pink smoke, the tiny form of Belle reappeared before Minty. “I’m back, Master!”

 

“Oh! Did you find out anything good?”

 

Belle nodded, a grim look on her face. “Nikki is an incredibly deadly hand-to-hand fighter, but also a semi-competent mage. The range of her powers is limited but she’s trained them to the point of absolute mastery.”

 

“Which powers?”

 

“Specifically, speed.” said Belle. “Coupled with her own natural vampiric abilities, Nikki can reach scary speeds. I don’t think you can ever match her in that category. You’ll have to find another way.”

 

“All right. What else?”

 

Belle’s tail twitched nervously. “I’m still not sure if she’s directly using the lechery demon or not. She’s aware of the demon’s presence in the basement floor and isn’t happy about it because she thinks the demon is gaining too much power. With everyone here masturbating on an almost constant basis, a lechery demon will quickly become a grave threat. Nikki isn’t blind to that fact.”

 

“I just found out she’s kept a young boy here as a prisoner.” Minty reported. “It seems like Nikki is just doing things on a whim and doesn’t really have a plan.”

 

Belle tapped her lower lip. “If my master felt that someone was leading her on, she’d put a stop to that as soon as possible. She’s far too prideful to let anyone, even a vampire, dictate her actions. But after seeing what Nikki can do, I am convinced that she could defeat my old master.”

 

“Hmmm…” Minty tapped her lower lip.

 

“What’cha thinking about?” Belle asked.

 

“I’m wondering if I could form an alliance with Nikki to fight the lechery demon.”

 

“No offense, new master, but I don’t think Nikki needs your help.”

 

“Well thanks a lot.” Minty said, looking a bit defeated.

 

“That aside, Master, I’ve been a good girl and did as you asked but I’m really low on energy now. Can you please give me some juice? If you could have sex with Scarlette, that would be the best but I’ll settle for masturbating.”

 

“I suppose.” Minty sighed. “Scarlette?”

 

“Hmm?” The silver-haired girl looked up from her computer.

 

“Can we have sex?”

 

“Oh. Sure.” Scarlette responded, getting up from her computer.

 

“Wait, really?”

 

“Yeah, lechery demon’s effects have been getting to me too. I could use a bit of relief. I’m assuming you won’t mind.”

 

“Nope, I don’t mind at all!” Minty smiled.

 

“Where do you want to do it?”

 

“Out in the hall. I want to see if we get caught.” Minty grinned.

 

“Wait, I thought humans liked to keep sexual activities private.”

 

“Normally, yes.” said Minty. “But… today I want someone to see us.”

 

Scarlette shrugged. “I don’t really get it, but all right.”

 

The girls moved into the hall where Minty immediately pushed Scarlette against the wall. Her lips went straight for Scarlette’s as she began to aggressively kiss the other girl, slowly moving down to the neck. “What’s gotten into you today?” Scarlette giggled. “You’re more feisty than usual.”

 

“Let’s just say,” Minty said between kisses, “I’ve really been wanting to see you again.” She moved down a little more, tasting Scarlette’s collar bone, then sliding over to her chest, as flat as it was. But such things hardly mattered to Minty. Her kisses turned into licking as Minty played with Scarlette’s nipples, embracing as much of her lover’s flesh as she could. As she did so, Minty moved a hand down between Scarlette’s legs, gently caressing the goods.

 

“There is something different about you, isn’t there?” Scarlette asked.

 

Minty knelt down and moved her head next to Scarlette’s pussy. Dripping with juices, the small girl was clearly quite horny and ready for some tongue. Minty started off by giving one long lick, from bottom to top, giving a little flick to Scarlette’s clit.

 

“I think I love you, Scar.” Minty confessed as she licked. “Would you… be willing… to accept me as your mate?”

 

Scarlette moved a hand down and stopped Minty’s head, forcing her to look up. The strength of this tiny girl was astounding. “Are you being serious with me?”

 

Minty nodded. “Yeah. Since meeting you, I’ve fallen in love with you.”  
  
“Do you remember what I told you?” Scarlette asked. “Mating with a dragon… really mating… is a lifelong commitment. There is a sort of telepathic, emotional link between a dragon and her mate. A link that cannot be broken. I’ll admit, you’ll experience a moment of pleasure that will be unlike anything you could ever have with another human, but we will share pain. What hurts one hurts the other… and if you decide to have sex with another… I will be hurt.”

 

“Is that a ‘no’?”

 

Scarlette went silent for a bit. “It’s not a ‘no’. I meant it when I said that I like you. I would not be opposed to making you my mate one day. But… I made a human my mate once. He tried to leave me because he didn’t understand just what our link meant. The emotional pain was transmitted and it was… very hard on him.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“He came back. Because he could feel the emptiness that I felt… and it was too much for either of us.” Scarlette looked Minty squarely in the eyes. “I am open to becoming your mate, Minty Chip, but I don’t think you’re ready to commit your whole life to me. For one, I don’t think you can actually restrict yourself to having sex with just one person for the rest of your life. Not yet anyway.”

 

“But…”  
  
“Just trust me, okay?” Scarlette said, petting Minty. “For now, we can just keep having as much sex as you want. And… I’ll admit, even though I’d prefer you did it with only me, I won’t restrict you to that.”

 

Minty grinned, “Aw, you really do care.”

 

“I like you a lot. I like the way you embrace life in the moment. That’s the aspect of humanity I admire most in addition to the constant state of self-improvement. I want to see how much you grow in your lifetime, Minty. But for now… just lick me.”

 

“As you wish.” Minty goes back to pressing her tongue into Scarlette’s pussy, alternating between insertion and clit licking. Scarlette doesn’t even bother trying to stay quiet as Minty pleasures her, and Minty is almost sure that someone can hear them. But listening to Scarlette’s little moans was one of the best things about her and she couldn’t possibly ask the tiny girl to stop. Instead, Minty just continued her licking, focusing on a steady rhythm until she decided to add a finger into the mix. With one finger inside of Scarlette and a tongue stroking up top, it wasn’t long until the silver-haired girl let out a series of loud, rapid breaths as orgasm overtook her body.

 

Scarlette took a moment to catch her breath, then looked down at Minty with a salacious grin. “All right… now it’s your turn.”

 

Minty laid back along the floor as Scarlette parted her legs and pressed mouth to pussy. As Minty laid there, waves of pleasure seemed to wash over her as she felt the soft edge of Scarlette’s tongue pass over her clit. Stroke after stroke, Minty’s brain started to turn to mush. Scarlette’s petite butt in the air as her face was buried between Minty’s legs. What a sight it was. The only thing that would have topped it all off would be-

 

“All right. I have a little surprise first.” Scarlette stopped her licking and knelt over Minty’s chest, pulling up on her own pussy. Minty’s eyes immediately locked onto the tiny pink slit. She knew what was coming. It wasn’t a lot, but Scarlette produced a bit of pee, letting a small stream down onto Minty’s breasts.

“Aaah… so warm…” Minty moaned.

 

Scarlette tensed up a bit, then let out a little more. “Sorry, that’s all I got.”

 

“Mmm, I’ll take everything you have.” Minty said as she rubbed the liquid across her body. With that, Scarlette resumed her work down below. “She knows how much I love pee and is willing to indulge me.” Minty thought. “How can anyone turn that down?” Minty’s thoughts were interrupted as her body began to take over most of her cognitive functions. As Scarlette’s tongue dominated Minty’s clit, the waves of pleasure became too much to bear. Minty shut her mouth as tight as she could, but moans escaped through her nose she lost control of her senses.

 

“Gaaah…” Minty sighed loudly. “That was amazing…”

 

Scarlette giggled. “I’ll do that as many times as you want. You’re cute when you have an orgasm.”

 

And indeed Scarlette went back in. Minty was hardly in a position to complain about it, but with her body still reeling from the last orgasm, she wasn’t sure if she could handle another. But the little dragon was brimming with energy, and her tongue didn’t seem fatigued. Minty laid there, twisting and contorting as Scarlette commanded her body in ways that only a silver-haired dragon girl could.

That was about when someone finally showed up.

 

“…Minty?”

 

Minty looked up. The familiar blonde hair of Emma O’Neill. Completely naked, staring at the carnage before her, eyes full of horror.

 

“Emma!? W-Wait… I…Aaaaah!”

 

Of course, someone else arriving didn’t matter much to Scarlette. She just kept going. And going. Minty couldn’t get any more words out. Her eyes closed and her body tensed as she let out another orgasmic squeal.

“You have got to be kidding!”

 

Minty tried to catch her breath, but Scarlette wasn’t stopping. Did this girl have a tongue of infinite stamina? What the heck?

 

“S-Scarlette… s-stop…” Minty managed to say finally.

 

At last, the licks ceased. Minty’s whole pussy seemed to ache with both pleasure and fatigue. It was as if her soul left her body and just now returned. She panted heavily and looked down at Scarlette, whose tongue was hanging out of her mouth, looking Minty up and down with a thirsty smile.

 

Emma folded her arms over her chest, looking away. “I… I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out with Leila and I but I see that you’re preoccupied. I knew you were okay being naked but I didn’t think I’d ever see you making love in public.”

 

“I-I’m sorry…” Minty said, struggling to get up. “I guess we just… got caught up in the moment.”

 

“Th-There’s no need to apologize.” Emma said. “It’s natural for people to want companionship, and I always suspected there was a lesbian or two among us here. Just never thought I’d catch them in the act. It’s burned into my brain now.” She said as she covered her eyes.

 

“I’ve just been… so horny lately.” Minty defended, “So when I finally met another girl who likes girls…”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Emma said, her face blushing. “I’ve been really horny too lately, honestly. So has Leila. And… I think so is Rayna.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Look normally I wouldn’t discuss things like this, I just think it’s really weird how everyone here seems to be horny all the time. It’s unnatural.”

 

“Well… there’s a reason for that.” Minty said. “A while ago I met Scarlette here and we were hunting a demon that took up residence in the Arena basement.”

 

“The basement? Not the lower floors?”

 

Minty shook her head. “The problem is, none of us are strong enough to face it. But to make a long story short, the more orgasms we all have collectively, the stronger this thing becomes. It exudes some kind of aura that makes everyone super horny so you can’t even help it. You just gotta… you know…” Minty made a thrusting motion with her middle and ring fingers.

 

Emma shook her head. “This place just gets weirder and weirder. But I’m reaching the point where I’m having fantasies about women as well as men so something needs to be done.”

 

“I mean… I’d be willing to help you if you’re willing…” Minty gave an innocent smile.

 

“No I’m… not that far gone yet.” Emma help up her hands. “Besides it sounds like we should really be avoiding orgasms.”

 

“It can’t be helped.” Scarlette said. “You must have seen it by now, you eventually reach the point where you just can’t resist it. You’ll even masturbate in public because the need for relief is just so great.”

 

“I-I wouldn’t know anything about that!” Emma blushed.

 

“Emma…” Minty said, “We both know I saw you molesting yourself a while back. Right in the middle of the central hallway.”

 

“You didn’t have to bring that up…” Emma shut her eyes. “Well… at least now I know that was a lot more than a lack of self control. So what are we going to do about the demon?”

 

—

 

What is Minty’s decision?

 

-We’re going to gather allies and defeat it.

 

-Let Nikki take care of it.

 

-Take on the demon now, just the three of us.

 

-Leave the demon alone. I like everyone being horny all the time.


End file.
